Boyfriend Beater
by Ififall
Summary: On one of their late night dates, Eric accidently hits Adam with the baseball bat..….
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_ldea taken from the Lionel Shriver's book "Double fault"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Lyrics in bold an alternate version of the song "Once" by Diana Vickers

* * *

_**"I'm only going to let you kill me once, **_

_**I'm only gonna let you kill me then some,**_

_**I'm only gonna let you thrill me, **_

_**Once"**_

* * *

He was ready. They were at their usual place. Adam had placed the pink vase on the stool. It looked nice. Eric could easily have cleaned that vase up and given it to his mum. But if she found out where he'd actually got it, he was toast. He didn't know. Honestly. He raised the baseball bat in the air when he heard his boyfriend mumble.

"Wait let me-"

In shock, he jolted the club upwards and hit something. That something turned out to be Adam's head. He fell back with a groan. Eric drops the club in a panic and rushes over to his boyfriend.

"Shit! Babe! Look at me! Shit!, let's get you to A&E!" Eric says trying to help him up. But Adam's huge, in pain and it's a more than a little difficult.

* * *

The next morning Eric is shitting himself in Otis' room.

"Oatie, I gave him a _mahossive_ massive bruise. Shit! You should see his face. God, what are his parent's gonna think? His poor mum's gonna think I'm some kind of domestic violence, Trevor from EastEnders style thug!"

"Don't over-react. It was a accident? How were you supposed to know he was behind you?" Otis asked rubbing his friends back through his jacket. As upset as Eric was, was they were both curious to see how the head-master's son looked the next day. Eric deliberately came into school a little late, so that he didn't have to see Adam. Who was still on very thin ice at school. Otis got his books out of his locker, calmly typing on his phone, when he hears the familiar bang on the next locker.

"New kid. Where's Tromboner?" Adam mutters.

* * *

"He should be here soon. How's the face?" Otis said. Without even realizing he winces at his bruise. He believes his friend, that it was only one hit, but it looks really painful. They notice that as student's walk past him they're asking him what happened and girls are rubbing his shoulders.

"See you at lunch Adam yeah?" A blonde student says tapping him on the back.

"Hmm.." Adam nods, glancing around.

"I see Eric's mistake is gaining you a new social life" Otis perks up.

* * *

"Dunno what you mean. Got attacked by some twat who wanted a cigarette" He nods.

Otis looks up at him, both boys analyzing and shyly accepting this lie at the same time. Adam waits a little while, leaning against the lockers. Eye's wondering all over the place. Otis thinks he'd probably wait all day, but he gets a text, and walks away to his class in impatient silence.

* * *

"How does he look? On a scale of one to ten? Ten being Godfather horrific?" Eric asked.

"Honestly?" He considers.

"Yeah?"

"A solid eight?"

"Fuck really?" Eric moans.

"Yes, but from what I gather, he hasn't told anyone that it was you"

"What's his new story? Is he pissed at me. You're an expert, is there this underlying anger that he's hiding from me?" Eric asks.

Otis shakes his head, but he's not convincing him. "He doesn't blame you. You really need to talk to him. He's gonna stalk me all day in the shadows if you become the invisible man" Otis warns.

"Baby steps Oat-a-bix, baby steps" Eric sighs.

* * *

They get there early for lunch. It was kind of cold outside, and Otis wanted to try the new sandwiches in the canteen. Adam always had a quick cigarette straight away. So they had a bit of time. Or so he thought. He'd barely gotten his brown bread sandwiches out his backpack, when a large figure sat in front of him.

"How is the sandwich, my dear?"

"I'm just having cookies. Want one?" Adam asked.

"Shit!" Eric hisses, getting up out his seat.

"Tromboner, sit the fuck down" Adam warns.

* * *

"No. Adam, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean it" He looks around and lowers his voice to a whisper. "If you...don't want to "hang out with me anymore" I understand"

"What?" Adam objects.

"You know what I mean. Text me with the results" Eric says dramatically as he looks at Otis. He points to the door and then both friends start running out of the canteen.


	2. Bruiser

He can't hide away forever. Otis has got a "business meeting" with Maeve, and he may as well go home, get a shower, and watch a few make up tutorials before getting some food. The place his empty, gives him enough time to stress about "his ex?" Before being interupted. He pushes open the door only for his mouth to drop to the floor, when he stumbles on Adam laying on his bed watching TV, without a care in the world.

Body wise he looks great as usual. Smelling of soap and sherbet sweets. He keeps clothes over here, and he's now dressed in a white tank top with baggy grey bottoms that make him look adorable. Eric does want to climb on him, hug him and kiss him on the forehead, but he glances at the awful bruise and swears.

"Shit!" He tries to exit, until the boy on his bed says,

"Tromboner, I'm comfy here. Don't make me have to come off this bed and drag you back here" Adam calmly warns.

* * *

"So I got no texts from you?" Eric asks, tapping his doorframe.

"So?"

"So I said text me with the results!" He whines.

"This ain't the fucking X factor. Come here" Adam orders, jerking his head upwards.

It was time to face the music.

* * *

Eric dumped his bag on the floor and timidly walked over. Sitting lightly on the bed like it wasn't his own. This was the first time he'd really gotten to look at Adam's handsome face, since he'd hit him. The swelling had gone down a little but his eye was still purple. A faint cut decorated his eyebrow, Eric stroked his face and frowned at the bloodshot eye.

"Fuck, how are you?"

"A bit fucking late for _your_ concern Tromboner" Adam tuts.

"I'm sorry, I just...after A&E you seemed pissed, rightfully so, after what I did. I...I thought you needed to cool down abit. That you needed some space"

"Space? You wollop me with a baseball bat and you're the one running from me?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm weird...you know this. How's your eye babe?" Eric asked holding his hand and lightly kissing his wrist. The brunette shakes him off and points to his eye.

"This, stung. But you avoiding me like Jeffrey Dahmer all the time, stings more" Adam confessed.

* * *

He wraps his long arms around Eric's body, pulling him down onto the bed. They shift, shuffle and snuggle into place until Adam is the big spoon, and his chin is resting on the band player's shoulder. "I've missed this" Eric whispers. "I don't even deserve this, me being the vicious man beater that I'am. You shouldn't be with me. You should be sipping tea and getting therapy, at a shelter for battered men..."

"_Please_ shut the fuck up, you're so hysterically dramatic" Adam groans.

"Ad, what do you even see in me? Besides licking you down with a bat, I'm so camp and soooo all over the place. I'm not super attractive and I'm not Anwar. I'm not a rich, light skinned, skinny hot twink. I don't have money up the arse to keep you as a trophy boyfriend. What do you think about open relationships?" Eric blurts out.

* * *

"You what?" Adam squeaks.

"You know...being with each other, but putting your fingers in different pies...with other people"

Adam pulls Eric into him and slides on top on him to straddle him. Not sexually, though and gave him a stern glare. "Open fucking? I love you, you delusional prick! Why the fuck would I wanna share you for?" He asked, crossing his arms, distressed, clearly waiting for a explanation.

"Wow! The L word huh?" Eric nods trying not to smile so much, but he couldn't help it.

"You practically forced me to say that shit. With your outrageous bizarre bat violence. Your disappearing act, and your open relationship bullshit" Adam shakes his head.

* * *

"Come here, let me kiss your eye better" Eric said raising his arms up to him.

"Nope, still hurts" Adam admits. "Although if you really wanna make it up to me...there are **_other_** areas of my body that you can kiss...or lick...or bite...gently though, you freak"

Adam smirks as he leans in and presses his lips against his. After all the guilt Eric's forgotten how much of a heavenly kisser his boyfriend is. He's all beauty. Gentle stroking, and feather light kisses, until Eric's mum gets back. He smiles as Adam grabs and pulls on his hoodie, trying to make himself presentable in the mirror before they go down to greet her.


End file.
